1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and equipment for feeding cookie preforms to an oven in commercial baking operations. More specifically, it relates to methods of feeding cookie preforms in a manner which maximizes oven space and conveyor belt utilization.
2. Prior Art
The production of cookies by commercial bakers is a highly automated process. Generally, cookie preforms to be baked are deposited onto a conveyor belt which travels through an oven, the residence time in the oven being calculated such that the cookie preforms are baked by the time they emerge from the oven on the conveyor belt. In order to maximize oven space and conveyor belt utilization, thereby minimizing energy consumption, it is desirable to place the cookie preforms on the conveyor belt as closely packed as possible, while still providing adequate space between the preforms to allow for expansion during baking.
Several methods have been employed to place cookie preforms onto a conveyor belt for feeding to an oven. In one method, a series of extruder dies are positioned next to each other above the conveyor belt and cookie dough is extruded downward through the dies. As the extrudate emerges from the dies, a wire cutter periodically passes across the die faces to cut a row of cookie preforms of desired thickness which drop onto the conveyor belt. The cookie preforms must be placed on the conveyor belt with their centers sufficiently spaced that expansion can take place without the cookies coming in contact. By depositing the cookie preforms in staggered rows, it is possible to place each row (in the direction of conveyor travel) closer to the adjacent row while maintaining the necessary distance between centers of the preforms. This staggered arrangement has been achieved using an "angled wire cut" machine in which the extruder and the dies are lined up at a 45.degree. angle to the direction of conveyor travel and the wire cutter is passed across the die faces at a 45.degree. angle to deposit the preforms in the desired pattern.
Unfortunately, the angled wire cut machine is rather expensive and mechanically complex which results in undesirably high maintenance costs. Moreover, the cookie feeding line using the angled wire cut machine takes up an undesirably large amount of floor space, due in part to the fact that the equipment cannot be arranged in-line with the conveyor. Accordingly, there is an unfilled need in the field for an efficient means of feeding cookie preforms to an oven which maximizes oven space and conveyor belt utilization.